


Your Call Has Been Disconnected

by TraumaTwin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, How Do I Tag, Hurt Harley Keener, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No beta we die like my mental stability, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraumaTwin/pseuds/TraumaTwin
Summary: He remembers walking in one sunny day after school, only to find a room filled floor-to-ceiling with supplies; the stuff dreams could be made out of. All thanks to his Mechanic, of course.He remembers, before all that, walking in one dark night with aching feet after finishing his paper route, only to find the actual Iron Man sitting on his couch."Freeze! Don't. Move.""You got me. Nice potato gun."or,Harley's done the whole "Tony Stark is dead" thing before. Except this time, Iron Man isn't going to appear on his couch in the middle of the night, no matter how much he wishes it would happen.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	Your Call Has Been Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, who ordered the angst?

Harley walks through the front door of the garage, eyeing the once-pristine interior filled with tech. He remembers walking in one sunny day after school, only to find a room filled floor-to-ceiling with supplies; the stuff dreams could be made out of. All thanks to his Mechanic, of course.

He remembers, before all that, walking in one dark night with aching feet after finishing his paper route, only to find the actual Iron Man sitting on his couch.

_"Freeze! Don't. Move."_

_"You got me. Nice potato gun."_

Now, Harley stares at the worn old couch, barely functional after all these years. He gingerly walks over to it, willing those old memories to resurface.

_"Is that Iron Man?"_

_"Technically, I am."_

_"Technically, you're dead."_

_"A valid point."_

_"...What happened to him?"_

_"Life. I built him, I take care of him, I'll fix him."_

_"Like a mechanic?"_

_"Yeah."_

Harley feels moisture begin to gather in a film over his eyes, and he growls and hastily wipes them away. He continues to stare at the couch, hopefully, pleadingly.

_"You know what keeps going through my head? Where's my sandwich?"_

"I'd make you a billion tuna sandwiches if you'd just come back." Harley's voice is hoarse from the tightness occupying it nearly constantly now. "I'd do anything if it meant this was just a joke, just a dream."

_"Admit it. You need me. We're connected."_

"I keep waiting for you to show up." Harley's voice is flat, despite the strangling ball of emotions rising in his stomach, choking him, drowning him. "I keep thinking that I'm gonna walk in one day and see Iron Man sitting on the couch, all while the papers say you're dead. Just like last time.”

_"Which happens. Dads leave, no need to be a pussy about it."_

"Maybe I don't care about being a pussy. Maybe I don't care if I'm supposed to move on!" Harley's voice begins to rise, not noticing as his knees give out and he sinks to the floor. "Maybe I don't care if they say you're dead! Maybe I don't want to watch everyone have to mourn you! Maybe I don’t want to see the world go on without you! Did that ever occur to you, huh? Maybe..." Harley's vision breaks, and suddenly tears are streaming down his cheeks.

_Dads leave dads leave dadsleavedadsleavedadsleave_

"Maybe, I just want my dad back." Harley's voice is small, so impossibly small.

_"You're a mechanic, right? You said so. Why don't you just build something?"_

"I can't fix this." Harley whispers. "I want to, I really do. But I can't. Mr. Stark, I'm... I'm _so sorry_."

_"You know how I know? Because we're connected."_

Harley feels his connection _snap._

**Author's Note:**

> Snap, get it? Hahahaha  
> I’m gonna go cry now, 'scuse me


End file.
